riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Humo del Cairo
Humo del Cairo is a stoner/psychedelic band from Argentina, active between 2004 and 2014. History Humo del Cairo (Translation: Smoke from the Cairo) is a combo of heavy psychedelia, progressive and black as pitch that was born in Ramos Mejia at the end of 2004. Definitely consolidated as a trio, smoke of the Cairo is presented for the first time in the scenarios in October of 2005. From there, they start to play regularly in the West of Buenos Aires as the Federal Capital, Live are a volcano. Its versatility to flow from the most extreme noise music to the more hypnotic manages to call the attention of the public, generating a "mouth-to-mouth" that is rapidly expanding and transcends borders. In September 2006, just one year after its debut, made his first tour of Chile with the local Truck. On their return they advocate to the recording of their first LP, along with Gonzalo Rainoldi (Los Alamos, The Board, 1173) in the foot and Quark. The process is long, but after 6 months of work the result exceeds expectations. Over 6 tracks live Black Sabbath and Fela Kuti, Kyuss and Jimi Hendrix, Pappo's Blues and Human Color. This trio of guitar, bass and drums is not always an avalanche crushing, also knows a walk between calm and storm, between jams of Latin roots and aggressive riffs, one thing that is clear in his debut album of the same name, released in August 2007 by the label we are happy. A year later the band gives two important concerts at Niceto Club: one next to the Natas, exponents of the stoner rock local file, and another in the Festival for the fourth anniversary of We Are Happy, where in addition are merged during 4 topics with Nairobi, local dub promise, in a show which includes 2 batteries and 10 people on stage. In addition, are presented in the format acoustic in various events such as the Pecha Kucha Night in the City Cultural Konex (where Marta Minujin and those responsible MySpace.com, among others, present their proposals to the public). In October, played for the first time in the Pepsi Music festival, the largest rock country, sharing the bill with Nine Inch Nails and Black Rebel Motorcycle Club and PERSONAL FEST next to The Mars Volta, guillemots, The Jesus and Mary Chain. Telonean in November to JUDAS PRIEST in his last world tour 2008 at the mythical LUNA PARK AND CLOSE THE MAR DEL PLATA INTERNATIONAL FILM FESTIVAL n23, culminating in December in the most important festival of the west The Minga next to fish. Humo del Cairo evolved toward the organic and visceral in Vol. II giving a new birth to the trio, raising his voice from the bowels of the earth to the cosmos; with a dark and mysterious force the universe expands at a higher speed. Listening to the hot riffs of the hand of Juan Manuel Diaz that rely on lyrics who walk through rugged landscapes on a monolithic direct. The words that go by a river that joins under stormy currents, of two Sumerians Buenos Aires Group in charge of the base mantra of the band. Federico Castrogovianni and Gustavo Bianchi, hit exorcising demons and with the brutality of the nature, between valleys, gorges and cliffs. "Vol. II", the eagerly awaited second album of smoke of Cairo, was produced by HDC along with Alejandro Ortiz (Fuck, "The Sea of Souls". 2010) and mixed at Tigruss (Spain). The disc carries the fidelity sound that was able to demonstrate its first release, "Humo del Cairo" (Eph012, 2007). Armed with an arsenal of vintage equipment, the trio wanders between electrical discharges that tingles the senses, psychedelia with criterion and the universal spirit and astral plane that crepitaban groups of the decade of the '70 here, there and from all over the galaxy. "Vol. II", mastered by Mario Breuer (THE GOTHIC ARCHIES, Sumo, Charly Garcia, Soda Stereo) yeditado in December 2011 by the label we are happy, with art design in charge of Study Gogo Goch that reflects and embodies the work as a metaphor of the above, as well as the wind makes the trees. From there the band released two EPs in 2014: EP1 Preludio and EP2 Imaginario. Despite a lack of social media as of recently the band is still active as of 2016.Last.fmAccessed 2 July 2017 Discography * Humo del Cairo (Studio Album) (2007) * II (Studio Album) (2011) * EP1 Preludio (EP) (2014) * EP2 Imaginario (EP) (2014) Members *Juan Manuel Diaz - Guitar, Vocals *Gustavo Bianchi - Bass *Federico Castrogiovanni - Drums External Links *Spanish Biography References Category:Band Category:Argentina Category:Ramos Mejia Category:Stoner Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock